


[Art] Let's Dance

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Digital Art, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Who would have thought that they could actually have so much fun together. Maybe traveling together wouldn't be so bad after all if they kept that up. He would certainly try exactly that.





	[Art] Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this for the DW Secret Santa 2017
> 
> Gift for my recipient: watch-all-the-stuff, over on tumblr.
> 
> One of their prompts was: “A ballroom dance."  
> Tried my best to draw that. Was fun. I should draw them more often.

[](https://imgur.com/kKk9QGV)


End file.
